You're Awesome too, Hungary
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: Chibi Prussia and Chibi Hungary are actually having fun together when things turn deadly and the awesome Prussia must come to the rescue. I wrote this for my friend as she loves this pairing. I know nothing about it! I'm sorry if everything was OOC!


You're awesome too, Hungary

Little Prussia huffed as he ran up the hill. Not long before, he had heard a scream come from up here. He was worried; that shout had sounded an awful lot like Hungary's voice…

Prussia reached the top of the hill and whipped his head around frantically. "Hello?" He called. "Who was it that screamed? The awesome Prussia is here to save you!" There was no answer. Oh no, what if they had already been caught!? What if their cold, bloodied corpse was lying dejectedly on the path?

He heard a snort behind him. Or they could just be standing behind him and laughing.

Angrily, he turned quickly to stab that idiot with his holy sword, but his feet banged together and sent him flying down the hill. "Dammit!" Prussia yelled as he smashed to the ground. He heard someone's light laughter as they ran down the hill towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?" They asked him, still laughing.

"Go away, whoever you are." Prussia mumbled into the grass. "I'll stab you…"

"You'll stab me? Right now, I'm the one with prime chance to stab you." They said. "Really, how stupid are you? You shouldn't just go charging in. This could have been a trap."

'Is this person just going to stand there telling me off?' Prussia wondered. He lifted his head and squinted at the small figure in the sunlight. He groaned. "Ugh, go away Hungary."

"No, now get up."

"No."

"Do it."

"I don't want to."

"I'll sit on you." She warned.

Prussia groaned again and climbed to his feet. "So, was this only to have a chance to tell me off?"

Hungary snorted. "No, I wanted you here so that we could do something that we haven't done in a while."

"What's that?"

Hungary picked up a basket that he hadn't noticed earlier and wandered over to more flat ground, setting it back down. She smiled and looked at him. "Have some fun. Fighting is great and all, but I think we should do something nicer once and a while. Like eating, and playing games. Come on, sit down!"

Prussia blushed and hurried over to her. Hungary wanted to have fun with him? He couldn't remember the last time he had actually played real games.

Suddenly, Hungary wacked him over the head and ran a few paces away. Now he remembered why he didn't play games.

"What was that for!?" He cried.

She grinned. "You're it!" Hungary quickly started running away, Prussia at her heels.

"I'm going to capture you!"

"No way!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you're not! You're too slow!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Hungary laughed and ran even faster. She climbed over fallen trees, over rocks, through thick bushes and down to the river bank. She carefully hopped up onto one of the stepping stones around river and hopped her way to an enormous tree trunk that covered the lake from end to end. Holding her arms out to balance herself she started walking along it. There was no way Prussia could capture her now!

Prussia leant against a tree and paused to catch his breath. He looked up and almost fell over when he saw Hungary tread along the thin trunk across the water. He quickly ran up to the edge of the riverbank. "Hungary! You shouldn't walk on there! Even I know it's a stupid idea!"

Hungary scoffed. "As if I'm going to let you capture me. If you want me to stop, come and get me!"

"Who cares about the game!? Just come back!" She didn't answer. Russia sighed and started to crawl along the trunk. He would just have to get her.

"Prussia! Help m-" Hungary's scream was cut off as the water crashed around her. She sputtered to the surface, but was thrust under again by the water.

"Hungary!' Prussia abandoned all caution and ran to the stop where she had fallen from. There was a piece of bark sticking out; she must have tripped on it. His gazed searched the water. His keen gaze saw water flick up suddenly. There! Prussia looked around. It wouldn't do any good for him to jump in. He wouldn't be able to see and would make them both drown. He needed something else. What could he use for her to grab onto?

He tore at a limb. The water had caused its limbs to become soft bendy, and it refused to break. "Come on!" he yelled as he pressed his bot against it. It started to tear as he twisted it and finally it broke off. He plunged it into the water.

"Hungary! Grab the stick!" Prussia felt tears roll down his cheeks. "HUNGARY!" She was so stupid! Why couldn't she just grab the stick and be okay!?

Prussia snapped to attention when he felt pressure on the other end of the branch. He pulled with every bit of strength that he could find inside his little body. He almost collapsed with relief when he heard a hoarse gasp and several wet coughs. He helped Hungary swim to the tree trunk, where she collapsed for a brief moment before crawling back to the shore. The two countries both lay down next to each other and the grass, catching their breath.

"P-Prussia?" Hungary asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

She gulped. "Thank you. For saving me, I mean."

"It's okay; you would have done the same for me. I hope." He added, making the both laugh.

"Hey Prussia?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome too, Hungary." Prussia felt his face burn and looked away. Hungary smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Thank you, I know." She said before giving Prussia a small, sweet kiss on his cheek. Prussia blushed and grinned. That was his first kiss.


End file.
